


Fight

by goldandbeloved



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cosplay, D/s, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Incest, International Fanworks Day 2015, International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble, Kink, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sibling Love, Triad - Freeform, erotic cosplay, erotic grappling, florian and jonquil, lemoncakes are aftercare, naughty ballads, role play, wrestling kink (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbeloved/pseuds/goldandbeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game.<br/>Two fight.<br/>Three win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

“You’re Jonquil, you’ll be bound." murmurs Cersei. “Nude.” Ser Jaime purrs, stripping Sansa, tying her wrists.. “We’ve caught you bathing.” he growls, biting her neck. “Perhaps it’s better named Harlotpool? After you, naughty girl?” He laughs, smiling sharply, adjusting his motley tunic. Cersei smooths her black doublet and breeches. “The Mystery Knight”--he gestures to Cersei-- “and I, Ser Florian, fight. Winner decides where they’ll fuck you.” he growls. Cersei adjusts her glove, whispers to Sansa. “The runner up also decides where they’ll fuck you. We both win.”.Cersei strolls over, ready to fight. Sansa twitches with fear and anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the world of _The Wolf-Girl Who Longed For The Sun_. (Also, I love Westerosi erotic cosplay. Very much.)


End file.
